five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Cirruci Sanderwicci
Forget Leading the Troops! I don't care about that anymore. Right now all I care about is killing you! And I'm going to rip you apart in the most pitiful way I know of Chapter 6: The Red Forest Introduction Cirucci Sanderwicci was the 105th Privaron Espada. After her death in Las Noches, she was brought back to serve the Conqueror's Coalition, only to meet her end in the Battle of the Aster Mountains were she was killed by Cana Alberona Personality Cirucci is rather rude, cocky and blunt. She scoffs at her opponents constantly, and slightly sadistic. However, she has no qualms about pointing out when others have similar traits, as she does to Uryū Ishida. She gets quite bothered if an enemy attacks her while she is talking. She is also very determined, willing to go through any means necessary to defeat her opponents. Thought when she with Skullak, she acts nice and caring when she with her lover. Able to be calm and enjoy herself too. Now with Skullak, she can live happy and not long need to fight about to start the family they both wanted to have. However she can get easily angered if things don't go her way such as example in the battle of Aster mountains was going in the alliance and screams in frustration over it. History (Bleach manga) Cirucci was once an Espada in Aizen's army, but her original rank is unknown, but she might have been the former 6th Espada She lost her rank after being demoted in favor of Aizen's artificially-created Arrancar. Cirucci ends up fighting Uryū after he separates from the group in Las Noches, in a zone known as Tres Cifras. Initially, she uses her Zanpakutō like a whip while attacking and forces Uryū to find different ways to approach her. After destroying the pillars that Uryū was using to evade her attacks, she reveals her true ability, which allows her to control the direction her weapon takes at will. With some help from Pesche Guatiche, whose antics annoy Cirucci, Uryū forces her to go into her released state. Cirucci once again takes the advantage in battle due to her wings' ability to vibrate and block attacks. With the help of his Seele Schneider, Uryū is able to cut through several of her bladed wings. Seeing that her wings would no longer be of use to her, Cirucci removes them from her body, stating that doing so is the same as losing a limb. With all of the energy that it had took to maintain the wings now focused into a giant blade of spiritual energy, she proceeds to attack. However, Uryū proceeds to fire his Seele Schneider through her, sealing away her spiritual power in the process, while letting her know that it was not a blade, but an arrow. Uryū decides to spare her, despite it being an insult to her, as he was the victor. Upon Uryū and Pesche's departure, the Exequias arrive and take her to Szayelaporro Granz, who during his later fight with Uryū reveals that he had obtained a sample of his Reiatsu from the deceased Cirucci. Her corpse is later found in Szayelapporro's vault by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war Cirruci was resurrected by Konton to fight for the Conquers Coalition and placed under the command Kabuto Yakushi. Aster Mountains Arc Relationships 'Skullak Tuma' (Note: Spin Off only) Cirucci love Skullak with all her being. She know he would do anything to protect and save her. She hated he was part of the battle of Aster Mountains to save her from Cana. She blame Konton for not having him part of that Unit. 'Cana Alberona' Cirrcui looked down at Cana because she was human and clearly didn't see her as a threat. However this untimely come back to bite her as she was clearly matching in the fight. Which angered greatly to attack in fury, however she eventually lost her at hands of stronger opponent. Powers and Abilities As a Privaron Espada, Ciruuci is a powerful fighter in her own right, being part of the second strongest Arrancar team, just behind the Espada. As such she was chosen by the Kabuto Yakushi , the commander of the Coalition unit at the Aster Mountain, to intercept one of the 4th Division subdivision, as such he was able to fight on par with the captain of the subdivision, Cana Alberona. High Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Cirucci has great spiritual energy. As such she is one of the most powerful Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Her Reiatsu is pink. Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisu; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Pesquisa is an advanced Arrancar perception technique. She used this check on her status of her comrade Gedatsu, after noticing his presence had ceased, due to his defeat. Expert Swordsman: The sealed form of Cirucci's Zanpakutō is very different compared to those of other Arrancar, yet she wields it with great ease, power and precision. Uryū Ishida commented that although she is an Arrancar, Cirucci is pretty light, enabling her to snap Golondrina fast enough to deflect his Heilig Pfeil. Hierro: Like most other Arrancar, her body is protected with his spiritual pressure, thus enhancing her Hierro, it was capable of withstanding, both explosion and lighting attacks, from Cana. Zanpakutō Golondrina (車輪鉄燕 (ゴロンドリーナ), Gorondorīna; Spanish for "Swallow", Japanese for "Car Wheel Iron Swallow"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade looped into it that is capable of deflecting incoming projectiles in addition to its function as a standard whip. Golondrina's path can be curved after it is thrown, but it needs plenty of space to do so. In such conditions, Cirucci can curve Golondrina's path to such a degree that it can follow an opponent. * Resurrección: Its release command is Rip Off (掻っ切れ, kakkire; "Rip" in the English Dub ). When she releases it, large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, allowing her to fly, though she is capable of moving them in mid-flight as though they were limbs. They each have ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws. : Resurrección Special Ability: The spiritual particles around the edges of Golondrina's wings vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, increasing their cutting power and allowing them to deflect spiritual particles. :* Ala Cortadola (断翼 (アラ・コルタドーラ), Ara Korutadōra; Spanish for "Wing Cutter", Japanese for "Severing Wing"): A technique that allows Cirucci to extend her large wings out like a giant blade to attack targets, cutting through solid objects with ease. :** Ala Cortadola Dispersion (断翼“散” (アラ・コルタドーラ・ディスペルシオン), Ara Korutadōra Disuperushion; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Dispersion", Japanese for "Severing Wing Dispersion"): Cirucci can detach her blade-like feathers from her wings and fire them through the air. After being launched, Cirucci can beckon the blades to return to her wings, allowing for consecutive attacks. Body Alteration: Cirucci's wings and arms consume a large amount of her spiritual energy, but she can bypass this issue by removing them from her body. Doing so removes this drain, and allows her to focus the remainder of her spiritual power into a single weapon. While this augments Cirucci's offensive power, because she alters her form without sealing her sword, the change is rendered permanent - she likens this transformation to amputating a limb. :* Ala Cortadola Hachador (断人“大斧” (アラ・コルタドーラ・アチャドール), Ara Korutadōra Achadōru; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Axman", Japanese for "Severer Great Ax"): The tip of her tail splits in half and projects a large, pink fan of spiritual energy. :** Ala Cortadola Gradiator (断人“剣士” (アラ・コルタドーラ・グラディアトール), Ara Korutadōra Guradiatōru; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Gladiator", Japanese for "Severer Swordsman"): By transforming the spiritual energy at the end of her tail into a sword-like form, Cirucci can use the weapon to fight sword-wielding opponents from a distance. Trivia * In a resent Omake Cirucci was revived again by Chitsujo after Skullak Tuma ask him to being his love back so they can be together again and get away from the war too. *Cirrcui has the honor being the first bleach character killed, villan and Arrancar killed in the war. Category:Deceased Category:Aster Moutains Colation Unit Category:Coalition Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Arrancar Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:A-Class Fighters Category:In-love Category:Whip Weapon Users